Mega Man Starforce: Pat has a love story?
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: This is the first fan fic that ever put Pat dating, at least i think it is.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: Pat has a love story?"

Chapter 1 – Hidden behind a Mask:

**First of all, to my costume readers, I'm very, very, very sorry because I promised a special Halloween fanfiction, but it was too stupid that I couldn't bear putting it on the net. But still, this one is special because no one would come up with the idea of putting Pat dating, and whoever tries to steal my new character, I will personally find your home. Just kidding, but still, don't copy it.**

"Halloween was great." Sonia said.

"Yeah, yesterday is a day that I won't forget." Jack said.

"That's because you ate all the sweets, candy and sugar in the Halloween dance and became hyperactive and then passed out in the dance floor." Shun said.

"Rrrr…" Pat whispered.

"What's wrong with Pat?" Geo asked.

"I'll tell you!" Pat said, angry. "It's because no girl gave me attention."

"What do you mean?" Geo asked.

"You were with Sonia all the time, and Luna was trying to steal you from her, when Jack passed out, lots of girls tried to wake him up, Shun is a woman magnet, he was surrounded and Akito was surrounded too, all the girls thought you were dressed up and when they knew that wasn't a disguise, they gave you lots of attention. I was the only one that didn't get to even talk to a girl besides Sonia!" Pat said, very angry.

"C'mon, it's not the end of the world. Agito thought that going to school was the end of the school when we joined, and he's alright." Akito said.

"Just leave me alone for a while!" Pat said as he transcoded and went through the wave road.

"What should we do?" Sonia asked.

"Being alone is, sometimes, the best solution." Geo answered.

With Gemini Spark:

"Why can't I have attention? First my parents, then friends and then girls. It's like I'm cursed." Gemini Spark said, but when he was crossing a building, he suddenly hit something. "Ouch! What did I hit?"

"First of all, is who did I hit, and second, watch where you walk!" a girl said, near Gemini Spark. She was EM wave changed; it was a girl, with the same age of his, with blue wavy hair and a light blue armor and a blue mask.

"Don't piss me off; I had a terrible day yesterday." Gemini Spark said.

"Is that a way to talk to a woman?"

"I don't care if you're a woman; just get out of my way." Gemini Spark said, walking across her, but suddenly she made him a submission, holding his right arm and putting her foot in his face.

"Don't mess with Pisces Aqua."

"You just got me furious! Rocket Knuckle!" Gemini Spark said, firing his arm and freeing himself. "You shouldn't mess with Gemini Spark."

"Oh yeah, Pisces' Big Jump!" Pisces Aqua said, jumping in Gemini's Spark direction, spinning at an amazing speed with her hands at the front (if someone played a Saint Seiya game, the gold clothe saint of Pisces has an attack that he jumps horizontally, it is very similar).

"Static Rockets!" Gemini Spark said, launching his fingers, but they were being blown away when they approached her. At the moment she approached him, her hands attached to his neck, then they both spun and Gemini Spark ended up trapped and Pisces Aqua was holding him.

"Told you."

"Just leave me alone! Elec Sword!" Gemini Spark said, trying to be free, but in the process, he sliced her mask, and she suddenly just ran some meters away, covering her face with her hands. "What's the problem? Did I cut your face?"

"No… I just can't fight without my mask…"

"Why not?"

"It's because every time I fought a man and my face was showed, they all threw the fight down." Pisces Aqua said.

"Didn't you ever think that using a mask is just a way to show that you don't like yourself?"

"No, but… Ok, I'm going to fight and if you threw the fight down, I'm getting sure that the one who kills you is me." Pisces Aqua said, as she took the hands out of her face, revealing a beautiful face, with blue eyes, delicate mouth, perfect head shape, Pat was kind of hypnotized, but he was determined to win the fight.

**Is Pat going to win? Is this Pisces Aqua strong enough to defeat him? Are you too mad with me for not showing a special Halloween fanfiction to read the next chapter? Please answer and review this chapter, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: Pat has a love story?"

Chapter 1 – Hidden behind a Mask:

**Today, Pat is going to find out that he actually can fall in love.**

"Are you ready, Pisces Aqua?" Gemini Spark asked.

"Ok. Aqua Daggers!" Pisces Aqua said, as she pulled out two daggers and approached Gemini Spark.

"Elec Sword! Elec Blade!" Gemini Spark said, as they collided with their weapons. Although the daggers were little, she could defend his attacks. _"Man, she's great! She can fight, she's beautiful, and the only thing left is to know her a little better. But for now, we're enemies." _He thought, as he jumped and positioned his fists in the sides of her head and said. "GS Technique: Rocket Skull Smash!" the moment after he said that, the rockets in his arms were launched, trying to break her skull, making her feel a lot of pain, but still she was resisting.

"Great Flood!" Pisces Aqua said appearing some sort of big jar above them and a powerful blast of water appeared from the jar, separating them and forming a sea.

"What the hell?" Gemini Spark asked.

"I'm 2 times more powerful under water. Fast Cut!" she said as she swim-dashed in his direction, pointing her dagger.

"Gemini Thunder!" Gemini Spark launched a powerful thunder blast, defeating her, making the sea disappear and making her return to normal, but she fainted. He returned to normal, but when he went to talk to her, he noticed that her pulsation was very slow and she almost didn't breathe. Pat immediately tried to reanimate her, pressing her chest, so the circulation would return to normal, but just some pulsations after, she woke up. "Thank God! I fought you were going to die. Sorry for that."

"Well, at least you fought seriously. I'm Angie, nice to meet you."

"I'm Pat. Once again, sorry again, for almost killing you."

"It's okay. You want to take a walk? You know, so we can know each other."

"Ok." Pat answered as they began to walk and talk. They talked about almost everything, and they had so much in common. When they noticed, it was already evening. "I think it's time to go home."

"Yeah. But first, give me your hand."

"For what?"

"It's surprise." She said, as he gave his hand, and she started to write numbers. "Call me." She said, as she went home. After she left, Pat blushed a lot.

At Geo's home:

"Geo, don't you think you should go and talk to Pat?" Sonia asked.

"Hello." Pat said, as he entered Geo's room.

"You're a little late, Jack already went home." Shun said.

"Why did you come back so late, knuckle head?" Agito asked.

"I think I fall in love." Pat said.

"WHAT?" everybody asked. After explanations:

"The love is in the air." Sonia said. "You should ask her out."

**Is Pat going to ask Angie out? If so, is Angie going to accept? Is everything coming in the next chapter? So…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: Pat has a love story?"

Chapter 3 – Static + Water = Even more Static:

**This chapter, it's like the title, doesn't make much sense.**

"Really? Should I really ask her out?" Pat asked.

"A girl does not give her phone number to a boy unless she wants him to ask her out." Sonia explained.

"Wait a minute! You never gave me your phone number before we started dating!" Geo said.

"I'm a little shy."

"You sing to thousands of fans."

"But with music is different."

"How?"

"Uh… Just…" She said as she kissed him very fast, and then they crossed looks. After 5 seconds, they started to make out and walked into Geo's closet, and then they continued like if it was the last day of Earth.

"I really want to make out like them, one day." Pat said.

"Then call her." Jack said.

"Uh… Ok, I hope she accepts." Pat said, as he picked up his Univ Cellf and phoned her.

"Hello?" Angie asked.

"Hi, it's Pat."

"Hi, I was waiting for you to call."

"I was wondering, do you want to go out some of these days? Maybe to the cinema?" Pat asked, nervously.

"Sure, this Saturday, you pay everything."

"What? Why?"

"Because you almost killed me. Plus, is the boy who pays." Angie said, with a malicious voice.

"Ok, it's fair. This Saturday."

Saturday:

"Wow, this was a fast week." Pat said, in his best casual clothes.

"Hi Pat." Angie said, behind him. When he turned around and saw Angie, he was amazed from her beautiful blue clothes, casual, but sensual.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself. Let's go to the movie." Angie said, as they entered the movie theater. They saw a horror movie, Pat's idea, well; actually, it was Sonia's idea. She said that if they'd go to a horror movie, it was a good opportunity for hugging Angie, and it worked out. She was so scared from the movie and hugged Pat the whole movie. Although the room was dark, there were some complaints about a red light in the front row. To reveal the funny part, it was Pat.

"So, did you like the movie?" Pat asked.

"It was a little scary. I mean, seeing 7 school girls being cut in half, everyone would be scared. Weren't you scared?" Angie asked.

"I was thinking in other things…" Pat said.

"Which ones?"

"Maybe you shouldn't know."

"What do you mean? Look! Viruses!" Angie said as they transformed and started to fight them. It was easy, but a virus suddenly jumped out of nowhere and tried to stab Pisces Aqua, but Gemini Spark defeated him before he could do anything. "Thanks." She thanked him.

"It was nothing." He said, as they turned to normal.

"Thanks for saving my partner." Pisces said (she was an EM Wave being, with form of fish and covered in blue flames).

"You're welcome, little sister." Gemini said.

"What? I thought that Twins was your only brother." Pat said.

"Well, he's my twin brother. Pisces is my younger sister."

"How many brothers you have?"

"Twelve. You know some of them."

"Who?"

"Twins, Pisces, Taurus, Libra, Cancer and Virgo. The rest is unknown."

"Why?"

"Besides me and Twins, we were all separated. We discover that we're brothers from the radiation."

"Cool." Pat said. After that, they went to Angie's home, since her parents were travelling, it was a good chance.

"Do you want to drink something?"

"A coke. What do your parents do?"

"They're both lawyers, but they work on the USA, so they send me thousands of dollars every week. So, I have everything I want, I do everything I want and I don't get any detention."

"What a suite life!"

"Yeah, but they receive my grades, so I still need to study."

"You go to which school?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to Echo Ridge Elementary."

"That's my school, so we're going to see each other for a long time."

"Yeah…" Angie said when silent was made suddenly. After a while, none of them spoke, just looked at each other. Pat smiled, making Angie blush. They started to approach each other, slowly, but they were just some centimeters away from each other, when Angie hesitated a bit, but then Pat put his hand at the back of Angie's head and then they kissed with passion for two minutes. Then Pat left her house saying:

"See you tomorrow, my angel."

"See ya." she answered.

Funny time:

"Historical! Geo and Sonia aren't making out in the closet!" Jack said, as he entered the room with Shun and Akito.

"Why aren't you making out in the closet?" Shun asked.

"Because it was already occupied." Sonia answered.

"By who?" Akito asked.

"What the hell Jack? Don't disturb!" Pat said, as Jack opened the closet, seeing him and Angie making out.

**Was this too short? Was it because of my freaking exams? Are you going to review this story? Answer all this, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
